hishefandomcom-20200213-history
How Toy Story 3 Should Have Ended
Toy Story 3 is the 3rd film if the Toy Story movie series by Pixar Studios. Plot Lotso, Big Baby, Chunk, and Stretch have trapped Woody and his allies outside. Lotso is angry that Daisy "replaced" him (to another Lotso toy), Big Baby, and Chuckles. Woody explains that Daisy was like 5 years old and he explains that her parents did it and they only did that because Daisy loved him so much. Lotso agrees and apologizes to everyone, but Rex explains that Big Baby or Chuckles should be angered as they didn't get replaced at all. Big Baby then becomes evil. The video then cuts to Andy playing with his toys with Bonnie. After he thinks that an "idiot" would give away toys to a kid (explained by Bonnie), he takes all of his toys, much to Bonnie's shock. While driving, Andy expresses his excitement at taking his toys to college. However, Woody and the rest of the toys reveal their sentience to Andy, much to his horror, and he proceeds to crash his car. Afterwards, in his dorm, an injured Andy attempts to tell his mom about his injury, but she does not believe him, to his frustration. James P. Sullivan from Monsters Inc. bursts into Andy's dorm and roars at him, but realizes where he is and leaves. Andy mutters what is going on as Wall-E from Wall-E drives by. Characters *Sheriff Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Rex the dinosaur *Jessie the cowgirl *Bullseye *Hamm the piggybank *Slinky the slink dog *Mr. Potato Head *Ms. Potato Head *Three Aliens *Barbie *Ken *Lotso-Huggin'-Bear *Big Baby *Chunk *Stretch *Andy Davis *Bonnie *Mr. Prickles *Buttercup *James P. Sullivan *Wall-E *Daisy (mentioned) *Chuckles (mentioned) *Ms. Davis (mentioned) Triva Jessie Chunk Stretch Barbie Ken Slinky Mr Potato Head Ms. and The Aliens With Hamm Does not speak in the Ending *Andy Tells his mom that the toys came alive his mom hate him and does not love him anymore. *In the real movie, Rex hasn't known Chuckles until he was owned by Bonnie. Transcript *(The scene shows Lotso, Big Baby, Chunk, and Stretch have trapped Woody, Buzz, Rex, Jessie, Bullseye, Ken, Barbie, Mr. Potato Head, Ms. Potato Head, Three Aliens, Hamm, and Slinky) *'Lotso': I don't know what you're talking about. *'Woody': Daisy? You used to do everything with her? *'Lotso': Yeah, then she threw us out! *'Woody': No, she lost you! *'Lotso': SHE REPLACED US! *'Woody': LOTSO SHE WAS LIKE FIVE, OK?! SHE DIDN'T REPLACE YOU, HER PARENTS DID! AND THEY ONLY REPLACED YOU, BECAUSE DAISY LOVED YOU SO MUCH! *'Lotso': You're right. All this time I've been angry for nothing. I'm sorry, everybody. *'Rex': Yeah. If anyone should be furious it should be Big Baby or Chuckles. They didn't get replaced at all. *(Lotso turns to Big Baby) *'Big Baby': (whines) *(The title is shown and now it cuts to Andy with Bonnie playing toys) *'Bonnie': "Show them what you got, Sheriff." *'Andy': (laughs and continues to play and then he got nervous) *'Bonnie': I've never been that so happy to get new toys! Only an idiot would give great toys like these away! *'Andy': (grabs all of his toys from Bonnie and heads to his car) Ok, I changed my mind, I love these toys. You can't have them. I'm taking it all back. SEE YA! *'Bonnie': (cries) *(camera cuts to Andy in his car) *'Andy': Ha ha ha ha! I can't believe I almost gave you guys away! We're going to go to college! It's going to be great! You guys are the best! *(After a few seconds Woody pops out of the box with the other toys) *'Woody': AND WE'VE BEEN ALIVE THIS WHOLE TIME! *'Andy': AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *''(Cut to "THE END." The sound of Andy crashing his car is heard)'' *'Singer: 'You just wrecked your car You just wrecked your car Your toys are talking, think you lost your mind And you just wrecked your car... *''(Cut to Andy in his dorm, calling his mom)'' *'Andy': Mom, I swear! The toys came alive! They're alive! Yes, all of them! I'M NOT MAKING THIS UP! *''(focus on Andy's toy box)'' *'Buzz': Can we all agree that this was a huge mistake? (Woody, Rex, Jessie, Mr. Potato Head, and Hamm nod) *'Andy': Uh, why won't anyone believe me? *''(James P. Sullivan bursts out of Andy's room and roars. Andy screams)'' *'Sulley': Sorry, wrong room. Oh this is embarrassing. (leaves Andy's room) *'Andy': WHAT IS GOING ON?! (sees Wall-E in his room) Category:Episodes